


Zen and MC Headcanons

by BreePetals



Series: Character Specific Works [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreePetals/pseuds/BreePetals
Summary: Quick headcanons with MC and Zen!
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Series: Character Specific Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815325
Kudos: 7





	Zen and MC Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any headcanons you want to see Zen and MC in!

I looked at Zen curiously as I did a quick sketch while he was reading on his phone.

“Hmmmm,” I hummed as I did the rough sketch and I looked at it in pride as I put on the finishing touches.

“Done!” I said cheerfully as Zen looked up from his phone.

“What are you done with Jagiya?” he asked as he came up behind me and hugged me from behind resting his head on my shoulder.

“Wow!” he exclaimed as he looked at my drawing.

“It looks good! I didn’t know you were an artist!” he cried out as I laughed.

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t say anything but I finally finished with the base sketch,” I said as Zen looked at me confused.

“You're not done yet?” he asked me and I shook my head.

“Of course not!” I cried out, “this doesn't even do the real you justice!” I said as he laughed petting my head.

“I think anything you make looks perfect dear,” he smiled as I pouted.

“You always say that,” I said as he chuckled, “its because it's true!” he claimed as I laughed.

“Anyways I'm just done for today,” I said, putting my tablet down.

“You aren't going to finish today?” he asked and I shook my head.

“Nah~ It gets tiring staying here so long. Besides I took a quick pic in case you moved so I can have it to reference later,” I said, showing him the picture as he looked on.

“Dang but I look so ugly in that picture, you got my bad side babeeeee!” he complained as I rolled my eyes.

“You’re the hottest guy out there Zen! You look great,” I said as he nodded.

“Anyways I have to go to do something,” I said as I began packing my things.

“Ok sounds good, call me when you get there,” he said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek as I left our house.

Shortly after I arrived at the auction house, I had sunglasses on and heavy stage makeup.

“It's time…” I thought nervously as I watched the auction take place I took a seat near the back.

So far I have allowed many of my paintings to be auctioned off and traded at art meetings… but not this one. Not this exact one…

I sat in the crowds and I looked on to see the 4 paintings I had personally submitted under pseudonyms be sold off as the auctioneer called out rapidly and the numbers raised to the thousands of millions.

Painting one was sold for 565,000 dollars

Painting two was sold for 361,000 dollars

Painting three was sold for 1.1 million dollars

Painting four was sold for 231,000 dollars

I was famous in the art field for my new perception of art and how picky I was with who could buy my art however the 5th piece I had never authorized to ever be sold. I made it with a fellow senior art friend in mind who had died several years ago and gave it to his son. However unfortunately his son had died and his greedy grandson took the opportunity to sell it for quick cash.

I never expected this to happen to my dear friend but I always had a plan in mind in case the day ever came. It was to be my statement piece in case his son ever decided to sell it as punishment for letting his greed overcome his love for his father.

I looked on anxiously as it was the final piece of the night, and it was to be the biggest show ever.

I had a button in hand and was ready to leave in the chaos that would most likely ensue as a result of this.

“For our final piece of the night which you all have been waiting for!” the auctioneer announced.

“A never before seen work made by famous artist Sol! We start the bidding at 500,000!” 

The painting was presented, I looked on with bated breath as the numbers raised.

“550,000!”

“600,000!” 

“800,000!”

“1.5 Million!” the auctioneer smiled as the numbers continued to rise.

“2 Million!”

“2.1 Million!”

“SOLD!” he cried out as I looked up.

“Now!” I thought as I pressed the button quickly.

At that very moment, the painting began to automatically go through the shredder much to everyone's surprise as people began to shout in alarm at the destruction of the painting.

I looked on feeling bitter as I had hoped that it would never come to this, I sighed. I checked my phone quickly and noticed that the deposits were made in my account and with that, I left.

The next day I was resting on the couch when Zen turned on the news.

“Famous Painter Sol shreds his painting at auction sold for 2.1 million!” the news reporters announced as Zen looked on shocked.

“Dang, even when it sold for 2.1 he just up and destroyed it like that?” Zen asked.

“Maybe they should have respected HER and not sold the damn painting in the first place,” I argued back quickly and Zen looked at me oddly.

“It wasn’t supposed to be sold?” he asked and I nodded.

“Yes, Sol made it especially for someone, and they just up and sold it like that to make a profit when the painting was already priceless.” I huffed as Zen raised his arms in surrender.

“Woah you don't have to take it so personally..” he said and I sighed.

“Yes, I do,” I said quietly.

“Why is that?”

“I’m Sol.” I murmured as he looked at me shocked.

“What?!”

“I’m Sol, Zen! Of course, this matters to me! They just up and sold my painting when I specifically forbade them to ever sell that painting. The other paintings are another story on why I sold them but THAT specific one had meaning to it.” I argued back.

“I didn’t realize your work was that famous,” he said quietly.

“Wait! So that million dollar donation at the last RFA party from Sol was you and the paintings too?” he asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, the theme was centered around art appreciation of any kind and I decided to put some paintings together and auctioned them as well as donating. That's why I invited photographers, artists, and singers to the party to do a charity performance as well as virtually auction off their works.” I stated as Zen looked on flabbergasted.

“That's why so many famous people showed up because the RFA parties are grand, yeah but they never reached those types of famous people,” he said amazed as I laughed.

“Of course I’m MC and Sol. If I couldn’t do that, then what type of RFA member am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any headcanons you want to see Zen and MC in! 
> 
> Also leave a Kudos and comment about what you think!


End file.
